


A Walk to Remember

by showerisamazing96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (sorry sharon), Captain Hill - Freeform, Drabbles, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showerisamazing96/pseuds/showerisamazing96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drabbles about the avengers, the ones they love and their friendship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless

**Author's Note:**

> I made some of these in fanfiction and now i'm putting them here :) hope you liked it  
> btw i don't own the avengers or anything related to Marvel

Restless

The night is quiet, except for the sobs in the dark room. Pepper sits in the bed, and next to her, Tony is shivering.

Another nightmare, another morning he'll be tired, even when he tries to hide it.

Nothing has been the same since New York, and the world they knew is changing now. Maybe he's just a man in a suit, and she's just a woman by his side. But she would do anything for him.

So now, she puts her hand in his forehead and whispers in his ear that everything will be okay.


	2. Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it :)

Snowflake

Steve sits in the bench, and the cold air makes him shiver a little. In his right side Maria Hill is staring at the white landscape of Central Park.

She was assigned to 'babysit' the new team, and she was with him just in case he would get lost (that wasn't going to happen, but she went anyway)

"You know, I don't like the winter, since I was little."

"What's wrong about the winter? I like it"

"Well, I suppose I don't like it because, I was in the ice for 70 years, but the winter has good things."

She felt ashamed of herself. "Like what?"

"The snowflakes." he smiled at her and caught a little snowflake floating in the air.


	3. Haze

Haze

It was a simple mission; they were going to check what was going on in that laboratory.

But somehow they discovered her and now she is trying to run away, while kills every man in her way with her knife. "Where's Barton when I need him?"

Finally she's outside and she doesn't notice the man in the tree aiming her with his gun. She doesn't notice until an arrow flies trough the haze of the night and hits him in the forehead.

"Where were you?"

"Hey! I saved you. At least say thanks."

She doesn't say it, but Natasha is glad he was there.


	4. Formal

Formal

Steve stares at the agent in front of him. They are in a meeting and while they're waiting for Fury, Maria is finishing a report. She's so concentrate in her tablet, and he hopes she doesn't notice his stare. Unfortunately she does, and Maria froze him with her gaze.

"Captain." The way she says it it's so formal, he likes to be call Steve, but she loves the protocols. (That's what everyone says)

"Do you want to drink something?"

He shook his head and mumbled a no. "No ma'am."

She likes the protocols, and the rules. But against people opinion, she doesn´t loves them. And she doesn't like that there's a line between them. A line where she is the Lieutenant, not Maria; and he's the Captain, not Steve.


	5. Flame

Flame

It was Fury's wonderful idea to have a camp trip, in the forest. Where you can't use technology. Darcy sighs while she looks at the flame dancing in front of her. The Avengers are around the fire, talking and enjoying.

"Why am I here?" she feels strange, but she's not the only who feels like that. In front of her Maria Hill is sitting between Thor and Captain, feeling uncomfortable. Darcy notices that Steve is trying to be polite with Maria, but prefers to not say anything.

They're having a great time and even when Tony is acting like an asshole, even when Bruce tries to avoid everyone, even when Natasha and Barton don't trust anyone, Darcy believes they're almost a family.

The thought makes her smile.


	6. Companion

Companion

Natasha and Steve are at the gym, resting from their training. He grabs a bottle of water and sits by her side.

"Thanks."

"Why?" Natasha stares at him

"Training with me."

"Well…you didn't have any option. Tony never trains…or wakes up early; Clint always wakes up at 8; Bruce prefers science and Thor is good at sleeping."

"So you did this because you felt bad for me?"

Natasha smiled a little. "No, I did it because you're a good companion."

"Thanks."

"You know, I was wondering. Maybe we could get you a partner to train with. You know at some point Clint would get jealous."

Steve stands up and starts walking out of the room. "I know what you're trying to do…don't find me a date, neither you or Stark."

She stays there smiling.


	7. Silver

Silver

It was their anniversary, and after two weeks of searching with Thor, Tony finally found something Pepper would like…

During the day he tried to avoid Pepper, because he knew she would discover the surprise just by seeing his smile.

"Okay…what's your problem?" Pepper entered at the lab and stared surprise at the dinner in front of her.

"My problem…nothing, I told you I was working on something here, you should have waited until I call you. What do you think?"

Pepper sat at the table and Tony gave her a little box. She opened it and looked at the present. A necklace…a silver necklace with a little heart.

"It's…beautiful. I thought you had forgotten…"

"How could I forget about the most important thing in my life?" Tony leaned to Pepper and kissed her forehead.


	8. Smile

"Pepper! It's not a big deal!"

"Of course it is! You called my mom fat!"

"Well..."

Pepper was really angry, but in Tony's defense it wasn't his fault. Ms. Potts deserved it.

"Why did you call her like that?"

"She hates me! You heard her!"

"Of course not..."

"You know I'm damn right! She thinks I'm not enough for you..."

She really believed Tony wasn't enough for her beautiful daughter. But she didn't know what Tony was capable to do for her, he changed for her, he tried everything to protect her, and he was sure he cold give his life for Pepper.

Pepper walked to him and took his hands with her soft hands. "Hey, give me a smile. You're the right person for me...Even if you keep calling my mom fat."

Tony smiled.


	9. Prank

"Oh! Come on Stevie!"

"Yeah! It's not a big deal."

Steve watched the video in the security cameras. He was chasing Clint and Tony and he was covered in flour.

"You're gonna regret it."

"I'll love to see that." Tony said while Maria appeared in the room.

"Hey Hill, you want to see something funny?"

She watched the video and kept serious the whole time while steve was blushing and the others were laughing. When Clint stopped it, she started walking to the elevator.

"That's all?" Ignoring Clint, Steve felt glad she didn't make fun of him.

But, once she was alone in the elevator, she let appeared a little smile in her face.

_"They aren't a bad team after all."_


	10. Fight

He meant it when he said he wouldn't hurt him. Tony it's starting to feel misunderstood.

Usually he never cares about pleasing the people around him. But Steve it's part of his team and heard him saying that he was reckless and he put everyone in danger...

He would never do something like that; he never says it, but Pepper knows that those superheroes are the most close he had been to have a family.

It have been 4 days after their fight, and Steve it's starting to regret everything he said, while Tony it's starting to believe that this team doesn't deserve someone like him...

Until today... when Steve walks through the room and says he's sorry.

Tony stares at him. "Well I think I have to forgive you...but that doesn't mean I will stop teasing you."

Clint feels glad there's a smile in Steve's face. Maybe the supersoldier can live with that.


	11. Friendship

Partners. Friends. Lovers.

Sometimes those are phases you experiment before loving someone. Sometimes you can have the three. Or sometimes you just stay in one the rest of your life.

The lines between Clint and Natasha are so blurry, that Maria doesn't know if even they have clear what it's their status.

But she's sure of something. Clint and she are partners. Phil was the closest thing she had to a friend and Tony will never reach the friendship stage if he keeps annoying her. She doesn't care anyway.

And Steve was... he had reached the friend stage since two weeks ago. She was losing the control.

Maybe they would never be something more than that, but there are times when she thinks they would be lovely together, that they are meant to be.

And then reality hits her (really hard). Too bad she doesn't notice that Steve's eyes say he wants to reach the next stage.


	12. Work

"Are you human?"

Maria turned her attention from her tablet to Pepper, who was sitting in front of her.

"Well...I have the same anatomy as you. And I don't have adoptive brothers who want to take over the world. So, I guess I'm human."

"Sorry, it's just...you're always working. You should have time for yourself."

She thought that Pepper wouldn't understand...but maybe she was right. And she knows about this, because she has to deal with Tony more than herself. And also she's the CEO of Stark Industries...if Maria wanted an advice, Pepper was the right person

"Why don't you ask Steve to eat?"

Maria stared at her blankly. "It won't be a date. He needs to adjust and you need free time. It's perfect."

"I'll keep it on mind."


	13. Evasion

"Would you...I...You know what? Never mind. You have work to do, I'll see you in three days."

During those three days, Steve wondered what she wanted to tell him. It has been a whole week since he returned, and he hasn't seen her.

He goes to her office, and she's already gone. She's never at the cafeteria, and Fury avoids the topic.

She doesn't like evasion either. But she has to clear her mind. She needs to...

"Where have you been?" Shit. He's in front of her. Arms crossed.

"Busy."

"Where. Not how."

"Whatever." She feels her cheeks getting red. Maybe more than his.

"Do you want to go for some drinks?" His fingers are playing with his belt, and he sounds nervous

When Maria tells Pepper, she doesn't know who is more excited. Steve or the redhead.


End file.
